


The Boyfriend Appeal

by bobarose



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Eventual Romance, F/M, allure captain pair, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobarose/pseuds/bobarose
Summary: Love starts when you walk by. When you see an attractive person comes and eyes you. Unknowingly, he's your neighbours rival! A girl who loves tennis, who plays for fun but desperate for a boyfriend. Her crush comes unnoticed until someone attractive arrives, until he falls for her...quite literally!





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I was totally going to make this more of a reverse harem. Probably was gonna add Mukahi, Oshitari and even Kirihara but I decided against it because wow I'm very sure Atobe wouldn't like that.

Elbow resting on her desk, cheek resting on the palm of her hand and a happy, heavy sigh escapes her lips. Eyes day-dreaming, all other senses cast aside. "Hello? Anyone there?" Her friend's hand waving in front of her, snapping back to reality while the brunette shook her head for a moment and all attention was brought to her raven-haired friend, Honoka. A soft smile coming from the brunette's face, "you were day-dreaming again."

"Sorry, were you saying something?" The girl day-dreaming was Shinoa Evans, a half-Japanese girl. "No, don't worry." Honoka laughed, "were you day-dreaming about your boyfriend again?" Guess she got caught, "boyfriend?" Her classmates overheard, girls coming in after they had lunch. "Tell us what he's like!" Another girl said, most of them grabbing chairs to sit around her, "uh-" didn't seem like she had a choice since Honoka's loud voice caught girls' attention but at the same time, a few boys wanted to know too. "Damnit." She muttered underneath her breath, "he's very kind and caring."

"No, no! De~tails." Sighing, Shinoa knew she had to tell them what he was like, plus they all probably wanted to see what he looked like too. Unless Honoka opened up that mouth of hers, she wouldn't need to show them. "Okay well, he's smart, Captain of the Tennis team, the Student Body President, tall and really attractive. He's also forgiving and generous too! When it comes to his Captain duties, he's strict but also lenient on them if they really work hard enough plus also he's very respectable amongst everyone...he's also a bit popular with girls so many of them." Which still baffled her when he wanted to be with her, someone who was rather plain and not as smart - which was what she thought.

"He always smells so nice and he's romantic on our dates," another happy sigh forms. "He's also fluent in English and German too. He also went abroad...oh! His star sign is a Libra too." A giggle following, "you know that's _pretty_ lucky considering Libra's are highly compatible with Leos!" Which she felt lucky for her star sign to be a Leo.

"Damn! You **are** lucky!" Envy coming from her classmates, "does he have any attractive friends?" Honoka asked, just wanting a boyfriend too. "Oh definitely! His friends are just as handsome as he is."  
"Let me come with you!"  
"Same! I want to see them." Her female classmates feeling all excited, wanting to see what they looked like.

"Plus, he's charming and I love just being around him. He's soft and warm, it's nice being in his arms and getting his kisses." Hearing the female students going 'aw' with how sweet and romantic he seemed with her describing him. But because of that, her classmates wanted more details besides what kind of guy he was like and how romantic he could be on dates. Teenagers.

"What's he like in bed?" One of her classmates asked Shinoa's eyes rolled - the girl had like two boyfriends in the past and was currently dating another three at the same time. "Uh, gross!" As if she'd want to do something like that, and clearly her expression showed how she felt. "I won't do that with him until he's ready, but...I'd rather just hold hands with him and go on dates." Which was always much nicer than what her classmates said. Why couldn't they understand she was happy with how her life was with her boyfriend?

"Hey, Evans! Is he a good kisser?" She didn't understand the point to such a question and how one could compare to someone else. "Um...I don't know. He's just as good as my ex-boyfriend, I guess."  
"What? EX- _boyfriend_?!" The others exclaimed, "come on! Show us pictures." They demanded, as the brunette sighed and took her phone out. Showing them a photo of her handsome ex then one of her boyfriend.

"Damn, they're both hot! What did he do to dump you?"  
"I didn't dump him, he did." Her eyes staring down at the photo of them together, they were so happy and she finally could be with the guy she wanted but it went all downhill. Her heart sinking when just remembering what happened, he left her to pursue his dream; long distance didn't seem like an option and it broke her heart, crying herself to sleep many nights as she wanted to get over it, get over him. Remembering how he made her cry before, they were neighbours after all and she never let him see how hurt he made her feel.

Whilst through the sadness was comfort in her boyfriend, the man that cared about her and held her in his arms. His warmth made everything better which helped her slowly get over him which got her to learn to love him.

* * *

In the darkness, tears were falling down her face as eyes were slowly becoming red and cheeks puffing up. Saltiness dripping to the ground, her gentle skin darkening in purple and the touch of numbness arriving. "That idiot!" "She deserves it!"

Laughter and humiliation filled the air, children watching and pointing. Crouched on her knees and defending herself as best as possible, quickly as adults rushed in to stop the harm of a child. "She cheated!" Her bully, the boy that beat her growled then cried to his mother; unknown that they'd meet again. However, his memory of her faded while her anger grew ever strong. Unable to forget, able to make her skills better and forgetting why she played tennis in the first place. Her hands shook, unable to pick up a racket...scared to play. She won U8 tennis tournament, her opponent beating her - he was a sore loser. Words echoing, lingering in her mind at what he said. "She cheated."

She knew she didn't, she knew better than that. Shinoa had learned tennis since she was five, from her father. A pro tennis player, ranked in the top 10. Keiran Evans. "Come on kid! There will always be people who will put you down, that shouldn't stop you." His words in attempt to cheer her up didn't work, her mother, Minako whose family loves all sorts of sports, her parents majoring a love for martial arts suggested to take it, to boost her confidence and make her want to play once more. At six, it was where she began to play judo.


	2. Finding Mr. Handsome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my oc is really bold, i think that's obvious.

Shinoa, fourteen years old. Captain of the girls tennis club of Seigaku. "Alright team! We can win Nationals!" The other regulars cheering, only a week away with a high training regimen to beat their opponent.

Tezuka, thirteen years old. A regular for Seigaku's male tennis club, "are you going to come and watch us play?" The brunette smiled, a faint blush upon her cheeks and wanted him to agree just so she could play more.

"Yes, I'll come and watch, senpai."

They were neighbours and yet he was still being formal with her which she never liked and wish he would address her by her first name like she did with him. She always knew Tezuka was polite but she wished he wouldn't speak to her like they were strangers. They knew each other very well, though she liked his kindness, it was what made her realise her feelings for him in the first place.

On the day of the Nationals, a smile came on her face while the regulars were all warmed up, Doubles 2 first and how excited she was for the first pair to come up. Cheers from them all, first one won then a loss in Singles 3. Doubles 1 a loss then a win for Singles 2; finally, Singles 1.

"Wish me luck." Evans smiled, ready and holding up her racket. "Good luck, senpai." Her smile faintly faded, darting towards Tezuka who was presenting a rare smile towards her. "Thank you, Kunimitsu." Hand reaching out to ruffle his hair as she went to the court.

Singles 1 to start, giving it everything she had. "Game and match! Evans at 6-3!" Breathing heavily, minor sweat running down her skin and grabbed the drink bottle filled with water to skull it down. "Yes!" She cheered, "you did it sis!" Her younger brother, Kazu cheered with a wide grin happy for his sister as they had won Nationals. "Next year, it'll be your turn." Shinoa smiled towards Tezuka, his head nodding as he was determined to let his team go to Nationals.

* * *

Shinoa, fifteen years old. A freshman at Seishun Gakuen, High School Division. "Shinoa! Do you want to check the boys out after school?" Honoka asked, brushing part of her long raven hair to the side. Her brown eyes staring at her best friend since Junior High, although she was in the sewing club, they were classmates and able to get along. Though she was a bit of a closet pervert and like many other teenagers their age, wanted a boyfriend and while she wasn't as desperate as her friend was, she always liked to watch the boys during their club activities and say which one they wanted to date. "I guess." The brunette sighed, there were many guys in their school who were attractive but really...they didn't catch her attention.

She already had her eye on her neighbour, but he was always so strict and stoic! She couldn't figure him out and it was frustrating; wishing he had some space for her - for a relationship. Maybe she should start looking at other boys again? Perhaps just move on and find a guy who'd want to be with her instead? "Come on! You know you want to." Honoka nudged, "okay okay." Shinoa laughed, she didn't mind as long as her friend didn't make a big fuss.

Once the day ended, Honoka had taken her friend over to the basketball courts first. Usually, girls hoarded around the boys' sports to fangirl and adore the handsome, tall boys who were practising. "Aren't they cute?" Honoka asked, cheeks tinting red. Staring in awe at the boys, "kinda." Though they didn't really interest her, "oh~ I see. You like tennis boys." She winked, dragging her friend over towards the tennis courts. More girls lingering around and watching the boys practice, the first years swinging their racket and the regulars having matches.

"I wonder how they'd fair against you." Honoka wiggled her eyebrows, "I don't know. I'd probably be on par with them, they're good."  
"Not as good as Tezuka I bet." Well, she had a point there. Some High Schoolers just couldn't compare to the skill the Junior High students had, but she didn't want to say anything to piss off the fangirls or even if the tennis regulars to overhear. Knowing how well he was in tennis, the other regulars were good too but maybe not at national level.

"Shi look, it's Takesue." Her eyes rolled, having never liked him. "I'm amazed enrolled to the tennis club in High School too." Shinoa commented, arms folding over across her chest. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he did to Tezuka back in their Junior High days. Getting angry because he found out Tezuka was a leftie and using his right hand for matches with his senpais.

"I need to go, Hono. I need to practice." She waved, she and her friend gave each other nicknames that were shortened of their actual name. Taking her leave; Seishun Gakuen didn't have a judo club, only a karate club as there were many other sports clubs occupying the gym and the indoor courts. She didn't mind it and headed towards the dojo she was signed up for. "Can't wait for the weekend." She mumbled.

How happy for it now to of been Sunday, Shinoa's routine of having a light breakfast then going out for a jog afterwards. Tieing up her shoes before heading out for a jog around the block, black sports leggings along with a grey crop top and white sneakers. Hair tied up and pacing herself slowly before picking the pace up, her hazel eyes focusing ahead of her after a while now she had noticed someone jogging the other way, passing her. As the person was coming closer into view, Shinoa slowed down - a really attractive male was passing by, eyeing him, their eyes meeting accidentally as her head turned while he did the same, then missing his footing and slipping. Noticing that he was about to fall, she stopped then ran backwards to catch him in her arms.

"Whoa there." Her playful tone coming out, eyes adoring his visage. Mightnight blue eyes, tall pale and a perfect set of purple hair, "you didn't need to _fall_ for me." She laughed, probably a terrible pun but she didn't seem to care; at least he was safe and didn't ruin that attractive face of him. She hadn't recalled seeing him before but now was a great time, more than ever to just find out who he was.

"You should be more careful, it won't do you good in getting easily distracted." Slowly pushing him back up to his feet, the man noticing how effortless she held him without her arms shaking, he was much more heavier and taller than her and her strength intrigued him. "Ahn?" He smirked, placing his hand under his chin while staring down at her, "my apologies. I could say the same, but you didn't trip."

"Oh? You weren't going to use a pick-up line on me?" Clearly, from anyone else's perspective, it would appear as if they were flirting with each other - perhaps they were.  
"Now why would I do that?" When she already did that when he tripped over, "hn, you're quite strong for a lady of your stature." She knew she wasn't tall like he was, but that wasn't going to stop her from giving him a playful and semi-serious response. "Course I am," she winked as she raised her arm in attempt to show him her muscles.

"They aren't for show, you know?" Gosh, now she just wanted to take a peek at his own but that seemed too desperate even for her, while the stranger placed a hand on his hip and smirked. Full and narcissistic of himself as usual, figuring she was in awe of his beauty ... plus it didn't seem like she knew who he was; excellent. "I'd love to know more, if you'll allow?" Was he asking her on a date, already? Chuckling, she couldn't do such a thing when part of her still had a crush on specs.

"No thanks, I don't go on dates with strangers." She knew better than that, plus she had no idea how strong he was and she didn't want to mess with the wrong person without even knowing a bit about them. "I'm sure we'll see each other again." She waved while brisk jogging, while his eyes stared at her while she took her leave. "She's _definitely_ my type." He muttered to himself, before continuing his jog.


	3. The Tennis Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this match between them tbh

"Shi! What did you do on your weekend?" Honoka asked when it came Monday, greeting her friend with a wide grin.

"The usual: dance, do homework, jog, train." Of course, there were leisure times in between but she never was one who liked to fall behind and she wanted to keep up her winnings of being a judo champion.

"How boring," Honoka pouted. "Oh! I did come across this really handsome guy when I was jogging yesterday." Stars coming to her friend's eyes, "tell me! Tell me!" Knowing she was the type to want to know everything when it hot guys.

"Uh well, all I know is that he's tall and looks rich." He did certainly have that mighty aura about him, but she was only guessing his status. "Oh~ I bet you'll see him again, on another jog." She winked cheekily, "maybe...but Tezuka's team is participating in the Kanto Tournament this weekend, so I doubt it."

"Ah, cheering for the neighbour are we?" Even Honoka knew how handsome he was, "let's go cheer them on then." The raven grinned, "I intend to do that!" Shinoa smiled, needing to focus on school.

* * *

First opponents to Seigaku were Hyotei. "Isn't that a rich people's school?" Honoka asked, looking at their uniform, the cheering by them was rather loud, compared to the minimal members that Seigaku had.

Now watching the other regulars have their go, Shinoa, having not noticed a familiar face as she was focusing on the members playing. Finally was Tezuka's turn.

"I know you can win this, Kuni!" Shinoa cheered with a wide grin, Tezuka looked away as he pretended he didn't hear that nickname - it was embarrassing. Seeing him take his blazer off and approach the court, the other school regulars from: Rikkaidai, Rokakku and Yamabuki had come to watch this match, Shinoa even getting a bad vibe from this. The voices of Hyotei cheering, "Hyotei will win! Seigaku will lose!" Repeated over

Her eyes widened, "H-Hono! That's the guy!" Shocked to see her neighbours opponent was the hot guy she came across. "Eh~!?" Honoka, feeling envy run throughout her and wishing she could have met someone like him too. The cheering had then changed to: "the winner is Atobe! The loser is Tezuka!"

"The winner is..." Then a click on his fingers made them silent, "me." Atobe smirked as he took his blazer off and put it to the side, obviously having a lot of confidence in himself if he knew he was going to win.

"You know he must be good if he's Hyotei's Captain." Honoka commented, "yeah, I just want to know how he could fair against Kuni." Cheering for Hyotei to win and even for Atobe, perhaps she will get to see how good he is and how he faired as much to her curiosity.

"We will now begin Singles 1! Hyotei to serve! One set match!" The referee announced, all eyes upon Atobe as he served. The match going back and forth between the two, it wasn't until a while later he self-absorbedly announced to be awed in his beautiful skills; Shinoa's eyes rolling over at how full of himself he was. "I bet this is why he doesn't have a girlfriend." She commented to Honoka, laughing at her words.

"15-0." Well, this was going to be quite the long match. Following the screams of girls, "you're so beautiful Atobe-sama!" How shallow were these girls to be like this to someone they probably didn't know, that was how fangirls usually were.

"Beat his ass." The brunette mumbled as the match continued on, eyes following back and forth and amazed how Atobe could keep up with Tezuka, "damn he's really good." Honoka commented, her cheeks tinting pink as she stared at Atobe more. A grin on her face as the tennis ball was coming his way and spinning in his direction which she knew how serious he was going in this match.

"Yes! Tezuka zone!"  
"15-15!"

Suddenly Atobe spoke about his arm, seemed like he could tell with that pose, unknowing it was his Insight that made it possible. "No!" Shinoa exclaimed, she really thought that would have healed! Unless Tezuka didn't tell her, even the first time it was hit by Takesue out of anger he didn't tell her and she eventually found out days later.

"I see, so it was the elbow." Which was where that bastard struck with his tennis racket, her fist tightening as she remembered when she alerted by it two years ago.

"Kunimitsu, why didn't you tell me? I heard what Takesue did..." expressing concern and hurt on her face when he was hiding something like that. "Did he apologise to you?" She asked, taking a step forward to brush some of his hair to the side and just wanted him to answer her honestly instead.

"I'm sorry senpai," his eyes stared down as she figured he didn't want her to worry about him. "You don't need to do that for me," he replied after which she hated. "No, I will! He did something unforgivable!" Once she was determined, she was set on doing it until she got what she needed to do, quickly departing to tell the guy to apologise.

Her eyes focused on the match, "Shi! What's that move?" Honoka asked, as the tennis ball landed then rolled forward to the net. "Zero-Shiki Drop Shot!" Knowing how serious he was with this match, just for them to go to the Nationals.

"Game Seigaku, 1-0!" After that, the game was continuing on between the two and the scores never seemed to of been apart for so long. "Game Seigaku, 3-2!" Then a change court, "I bet he'll win this match!" Shinoa smiled, having confidence in Tezuka's skills, despite seeing how talented Atobe was in tennis and even keeping up too.

After their small break, the game resumed and the rally continued, "what the hell is he thinking?" Shinoa growled under her breath, "ah..." Her fist clutched, "this is bad Hono! Atobe intends to prolong the match, he wants to make Kuni's arm give." Which she hated, she couldn't believe someone like him would do that. Her eyes still keen in watching the match continue "game 6-5, Seigaku leads!"

Cheers from both sides, it having been over half an hour since the match started and everyone was curious as to who would win, knowing it could really be anyone's match at this time. "Yes!" Hono cheered, Tezuka only needing one more point and the victory was theirs. It wasn't until Tezuka was about to serve to see him grip his shoulder, "Kuni!" Shinoa gasped, while the other Seigaku tennis members came running to the field, they were worried about him but she knew he wouldn't appreciate it. Only a small break came, her feet moving closer and even hearing the members beg for him to not continue the match, his arm hurt to the point where he probably couldn't play at all.

However, Tezuka had stepped back unto the court to continue playing against Atobe. "Game, 6-6!" Now was a tie-break, "oh man Shi! I'm just kept in suspense." Hono mumbled, interested as to which one would be the winner. "12 point tie-break! Atobe to serve!" The referee announced, eyes glued to the Hyotei Captain who served, seeing Tezuka hit the ball back "1-0, Tezuka leads." The cheering for Seigaku becoming louder, everyone wanting their Captain to win.

"He has this!" Honoka grinned, clutching her fist in hope. "1-1."  
"2-1. Atobe leads." The ball, going back and forth each other and starry-eyed Honoka was awe struck "they're both amazing, aren't they?" While Shinoa nodded her head in agreement, thinking she probably couldn't hold a rally like that for herself. The score increasing just by one, and already had increased to 35-34, "damn, Shi have you ever seen a score becoming this long?" Honoka asked, amazed at the two tennis players.

"No, it's been going for so long you can see they're both exceeding their limits. We can't tell who will win at this point now, the brunette clutching her own hands together tightly in watching what would happen to only see the ball returned by Tezuka to hit the net. "Game set, won by Hyotei Academy, Atobe! Game count, 7-6!" Gasping, both girls thought who would win ended up losing, "wow...Atobe's amazing." Shinoa found herself mumbling, but now, as it was a tie and last match came to the reserved players; Seigaku's Echizen vs. Hyotei's Hiyoshi.

During the end of it, she was glad the match was won by Seigaku which lead them to move onwards. "Yes!" The girls cheered, the cheers of Hyotei still continued as the players headed off. "Go with the others Hono, I have to do something quickly." Shinoa waved before walking off with a frown on his face as she approached the Hyotei regulars. Stopping in front of them, standing her ground "Atobe!" She growled, "you should be ashamed of yourself. What you did to prolong the match, then claim your tennis was beautiful; it was utterly disgusting!" She spat, while he stood before her with his hands in his pockets and frowned - the girl he was flirting with was angry at him. "You haven't ever seen beautiful tennis, have you?" He asked, raising his head while looking down at her as the other regulars remained silent and watched, knowing their Captain would deal with this himself.

"I have! I find Tezuka's tennis to be way more beautiful than yours, it is atrocious to look at if you make a player's arm give on him. That isn't a fair match," her feet slowly approaching then stopping to be only two feet away, her head raised to continue glaring at him. "You asked me out on a date, but if that's your tennis, I'd never date a guy like you."

Turning away, she quickly headed towards the Seigaku team, while Atobe was seeing Tezuka extending his right arm on her shoulder while she had gently smiled up at him. "You did great," she smiled up at him while her heart was thumping. "I still lost," but she was more focused on wanting his shoulder to get better. "You gave it your all, I just want your shoulder to heal." A sad smile formed instead, he probably would need to leave for a while but if it meant him coming back to play again, then she didn't mind.


	4. Taken Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to get the motivation to write more chapters, I really couldn't think of much for this chapter but honestly I've always thought Oshitari a gentleman.

After Seigaku's win against Hyotei, there were a few days break in between. It wasn't much although rest was needed, Tezuka's arm had Shinoa worried and went over next door. A small bento box in hand as she rang the doorbell, her attire consisting of a plain v-neck shirt, along with a high-waist skirt. The hem, inches above her knees along with lita shoes to match. While waiting, she had brushed part of her hair behind her ear as the door opened.

His brown hues gazed at her, unfazed but in awe at her beauty. School uniform and tennis bag hung behind him, "what brings you here, Evans?"

"I just wanted to check up on you," she paused while slightly biting the bottom of her lip, "I brought some food..." Presenting it to him, closing the front door gently he faced back towards her to reply, "I apologise, I have a meeting with the others."

"Oh, okay. What about for lunch?"

"I'm unsure how long it will go for, I must take my leave now." Moving aside as the brunette watched him take leave, Tezuka was going to meet up with the others, he and the rest of Seigaku didn't know it yet, but they were to go bowling.

Her green eyes stared at the ground sadly while letting a small sad sigh out, her heart was aching and it felt like he wouldn't ever like her. She had tried to get her feelings across but each time, he didn't pay attention to it. Was he telling her he didn't feel the same way? It sure as hell seemed like it; her feet marching off. Shinoa didn't want to head home, not in such a depressing state. Her phone taken out but only for a moment to then be placed away, she wasn't in any mood to ask Honoka to hang with her.

Instead, she felt it was better to head somewhere else, to the shops or anywhere to clear her mind. First heading to the station to where somewhere more refreshing, a more rich district even seems better. Though while seated, her foot tapped not in impatience but eagerness to get her small frustrations out.

Once her stop, she took off and went for a small stroll, admiring in the scenery and enjoying the day, wanting to forget what happened. Although, not everything could go peacefully as anyone hoped.

"Hey there," a few high school boys approached as they stared down at her, one combed his hair back and gave her a flirty smile, their appearance was fashionable but she wasn't particularly interested. Her box remained in her small backpack, safe from getting damaged if she so desired to hurt them.

"You're way too pretty to be out here alone." Only a small sigh, she didn't want to be rude to them, but if she must. "Do you want to hang with us?"

The other guy flashed a grin, "no thank you." She told them, wanting to say how she wanted to be left alone but maybe they were going to understand they couldn't get their way?

"Oh come on," the first guy persuaded as he took another step towards her while she took one back. "I don't want your company," frowning now while clutching her fist, feeling ready to swing at them if they tried to touch her.

"Look, you need to be adored miss~" Before Shinoa could speak, a hand was placed on her shoulder and someone else spoke in her place, "there you are. I've been looking for you," a gentle smile on his face as the man pushed his glasses up.

"You're not bothering my _girlfriend_ , are you?" Quickly enough, the men took their leave while she turned to stare at him. "That was a close one miss, you should be more careful."

Gently gazing upon his handsome features, her eyes starry that followed a friendly smile. "Ah, I should thank you," though she was going to say she could have handled it herself but didn't want to put him off.

"... you're Oshitari, aren't you?" As if she could forget, she had watched him play doubles with his partner just yesterday. Besides, she wasn't going to forget a man with a handsome face and an attractive accent, believing he was from Kansai.

"I am," his smile friendly as he remembered who she was, who could forget a girl standing up to Atobe like she did. It wasn't everyday one wasn't all fangirling for him.

"Thanks for that, they were making me uncomfortable." She replied to him, "I uh..." Shinoa paused, scratching the side of her head as she didn't think she would be asking him such a question, her thoughts through when she was on the train. If Tezuka wasn't going to accept her, then someone else could.

"...do you by any chance have Atobe's number?" It was rather sudden but she wanted to have a word with him. "Why would you want to talk with him, miss? You don't need to bother with him," he replied. Hinting she could do better than the popular rich boy.

"Oh? So I should hang with you instead? Aren't you just as popular?" She laughed, "it has nothing to do with what I said, don't worry. He's not really my type," she brushed off. "I thought I should apologise to him, that's all." Walking slowly beside him towards the park and taking a seat at the bench, Oshitari took his phone out to call Atobe, alerting him of the pretty lady who wanted to meet him here.

"I've called him for you." He said, "I'll keep you company until his arrival, I don't want anyone else approaching you." Then she realised she hadn't told him her name and laughed. "I'm sorry, I hadn't introduced myself yet." Her smile shining brightly at him, "Shinoa Evans," her gaze staring at him.

"You don't need to say anything about what happened, I'm sure it won't happen again." Her eyes staring down at her hands before turning to face him again, "so Oshitari, what's your school like?" She asked, figuring she should give some small casual talk while waiting for Atobe to arrive.

"I'm sure you know its an expensive school." He stated the obvious, "Hyotei has many various subjects and clubs." Wishing she could see what this school was like plus their school uniform and how they practice. "I'd love to watch your team practice... I'm sure you wouldn't mind, I'm guessing a lot of girls come to watch." With how popular Atobe was, it was her best guess.

"I would love it if you came to watch, you'll keep your eyes on me, won't you?" Oshitari whispered, giving her a flirty tone while leaning in towards her. Eyes widened, her cheeks turning red as she tried to brush it off by looking away from him.

"If I'm invited, sure." Doing her best to play it cool despite how fast her heart was beating from his tone of voice. "A-Anyway, I'm sure you're busy..." she said, wanting to find a way to cool down. "I promised I'd stay with you," which meant Atobe asked until he arrived.

"Oh, then I hope you don't mind if I eat my lunch." Taking her bag unto her lap to unzip it and took the bento box out, still clean and fresh. Although it was made for Tezuka, she figured she would eat it instead as she didn't want to waste it. Opening the lid, the scent of a delicious cooked meal consisting of rice, meat, rolled omelette and vegetables rolled into the shape of a rose.

Lastly, in the corner was two folded crepes with strawberries and a small pack of cream to enjoy it with. Oshitari's eyes stared at the containment and he had to agree on how delicious it looked, wanting a bite even but sadly there was only a pair of chopsticks. Her eyes down while picking up a small handful of rice and a part of her rolled omelette.

Cheeks tinted while he was watching her eat, lost in a daze until snapping back once hearing someone speak. "There you are, Oshitari." Quickly standing up, he headed over with a calming smile, "be nice to her, she's lucky."

While heading off, the other had approached her and stood there while hands in his pockets. "Hey, you called me out." Trying to place another piece of food in her mouth before stopping then closing her mouth, "Atobe!"

Her eyes followed him to sit beside her, "huh? What did you want to speak to me about?" He asked, clearly seeming not busy as he had time to come here for her. "I just wanted to apologize, that's all. I just didn't like what you did, I know you beat Tezuka but I could tell with a win like that, you didn't seem happy." She could tell that much, her keen eyes staring back at him while taking another bite.

He raised a brow while taking interest in the meal she made, "did you make that yourself?" Changing the subject, eyes following her chopsticks to pick up a half slice of strawberry while her hand moved to his mouth. "Yes, I bet you want a bite." A smirk came to his face while leaning in to take the strawberry in his mouth.

Intensely staring at her, "here. You can have a crepe too," she said while picking it up with her chopsticks. Atobe wasn't going to comment on how this looked like a date nor even how the sharing was an indirect kiss. Perhaps that didn't even occur to her, but he was amused she was willing to share food she made.

"Delicious," he commented while slowly taking his time on eating her crepe. "Would you make food for me next time?" He asked, his leg crossing over while watching her finish up her lunch.

"What?" Shinoa laughed, "I don't know you that well...besides, I think you already have girls make food for you." Any girl who cooks well would want to impress him, though she figured there was more to it than that. "Ahn~? Then allow me," he smirked.

"No I mean, I already like someone." Bluntly saying it straight, "Tezuka...right?" Though he didn't like it, she had placed her lunch away in her bag and nodded her head. "Of course, we're neighbours. I like everything about him," though she didn't want to tell him all the reasons why.

"But, I think he doesn't like me in that way." Her eyes looking down sadly while sighing, it didn't mean she was going to give up. Standing up, the brunette figured she shouldn't stay for too long, "I should head home."

Standing up, Atobe reached his hand out to grab her wrist, "you minx, you flirt with me then reject me and yet never told me your name." Of course, she didn't and turned to laugh slightly, "Shinoa Evans." He had let go of her hand, "allow me to treat you." At least he could do that much for her, "you don't need to."

Her offer declined, unsure why he addresses himself as oresama. "You're modest," though she didn't need to be since he offered. "You're not insisting?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as he chuckled "I wouldn't do that." Ah, now she was more keen to know more about him, "fine. I'll take you up on that date I said, let's get boba."


	5. Date, Confession & Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think atobe's right, calling her a minx. two-timing minx??

So she wanted to get bubble tea with him? This was rather new, other girls who tried to convey their feelings towards him with lunches and even other cakes and chocolates usually told him that they'd want to go to see a movie or go shopping. As if he'd date a gold digger, sure, the other girls in Hyotei had just as much money but they weren't his type. Atobe loved strong-willed girls, definitely, she stood out, even when they first met.

"Fine by me." He replied, allowing her to lead the way as she took the lead to a shop that sold all sorts of bubble tea flavours. "Pick one too, okay? It's not nice to not have one," she said to him. The whole way she could tell other girls were staring at him, cheeks red and heart eyes with some whispering as to who she was, they didn't like some unknown girl was on a date with Atobe-sama.

She already learned to ignore other girls gossips, she didn't attend Hyotei so Shinoa felt like she was lucky. "What are you picking?" She asked as he was in line, it wasn't very long but enough for him to decide.

"Earl Gray sounds nice," he said while staring up at the menu. "Get pearls with it, you'll enjoy it." She chuckled, "I want coconut, with pearls." She told him, letting him order for the two and waiting beside her for their order. Taking two straws, once given their boba's she had placed the two straws in the centre and let him drink his. "Nice, isn't it?"

Her eyes hopeful while staring at him, seeing him light up while she sipped hers. "You certainly have excellent taste." And he didn't just mean with the bubble tea, though she didn't need to know that. Leaving, she had wanted to go to the bookstore as she wanted to find something to read.

"Let's go to the bookstore, but... you're not paying." In case he got any ideas about wanting to pay, she didn't like that he had to feel obliged to buy everything for her - she wasn't a gold digger.

"So, Evans...care to tell me how you managed to hold me that day?" Curious, asking her so he could learn more about her. "A lady can't reveal all her secrets," she teased but didn't mind telling him a little, "its because you're very light." Truth was that she was just strong and she didn't want to show that to him, not yet.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, he knew that wasn't the case but he wasn't going to ask too much, "sure." What was she going to buy there? Now heading off to the bookstore, Shinoa was sipping away at her bubble tea and thought about what to buy.

"You love attention, don't you?" She asked him, seemed like girls were staring no matter what. Heading inside the bookstore, straight away the brunette headed to the young-adult section, fiction always brought her imagination up and sometimes became wild, though that sometimes was because of Honoka who sometimes bought adult books with a fake ID.

Looking through for a while, she could tell he was doing a bit of browsing himself; seeing one she liked, Shinoa headed towards the counter to pay, seeing a sudoku book nearby, she picked it up to buy it too.

Waiting outside as she finished her drink then placed it in the bin. Seeing Atobe come out too with his finished drink, "I thought you'd buy something." She laughed, "I didn't realise how much time passed." Adding in, knowing she needed to head home.

"Let me give you a ride," Atobe offered but the brunette shook her head. "I can make it back on my own, thanks." She smiled before waving and headed to the station.

Once arriving at her stop, she headed out and already the sun was setting as she slowly made her way home. Before reaching, she noticed Tezuka. "So what was your meeting about?" Shinoa asked, "we went bowling."

"How was that?" Tezuka remained silent, he wasn't going to say how unpleasant it was, mixed with losers drinking Inui's juice. He took a few steps towards her, brown eyes staring down and apologetic, knowing something was up. "Why are you giving me that look?"

She didn't like that look, it never meant anything good. "I'm going to Kyushu tomorrow."

Her eyes widened when he told her, "why didn't you tell me earlier?" A pained expression came to her face, he had looked away from her, unable to give her a proper response.

"Here." She said, handing him the sudoku book she bought, "I thought you might like it." She couldn't tell him not to go, she had a feeling he had a good reason for it. Turning, Tezuka went to head in but stopped himself when hearing a faint sound, it sounded like a sob.

"Do you hate me?" Back again to see her sad, "...senpai-"

"-enough with the senpai, stop being so formal with me." Shinoa frowned, fighting the tears as she didn't want to cry in front of him. "I told you to address me by my first name," her voice soft as she continued to stare up at him. "I don't hate you," he replied as he placed his gear down then approached her.

"Then why continue to ignore my feelings?!" His eyes widened, really he had no idea what she was speaking about. "What do you mean?" He asked, "I've noticed that you like me, as you do with everyone else." Perhaps he was being polite?

"No, I mean...my feelings for **you**." Sure she was nice and liked a lot of people but not in that way, not how she felt about him. "I like you, I mean _really_ like you...I-" A pause as she took a small breath, "I'm in love with you, Kunimitsu!"

Pouring her heart out, he was shocked to hear she liked him, his expression softened while approaching her, his hand reaching out to brush her hair aside then wiping the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I apologize for my negligence, I should have noticed sooner." Her head raised to stare up at him, his lips planting on her forehead. "I love you too," his eyes gazing down at her, arms around her in a warm embrace as they kept that hold for a moment, her arm around him while face buried in his chest, listening to his beating heart.

Feeling warm and thrilled he returned her feelings, wanting to know how long he felt like this, but didn't want to ruin the moment. "You're going because of your arm, aren't you?" She asked, staring up at him with a faint smile, sad that he had to leave.

"I am, I will return when it comes the Nationals." Having strong faith Seigaku can win the Kanto Tournament, "I'll be waiting." She smiled before taking leave in her home.

Her doorbell rang the next morning, Tezuka out front with his luggage. Ready, Shinoa wanted to see him off at the airport, "are you ready?" He asked, "yes. Just wait, I need to tell them I'm leaving."

Quickly departing in again, telling her parents she was leaving and will be home later. Coming back, they would sit in the back of the car together, his father driving them to the airport; his mother beside, already Kunimitsu had said his farewell to his grandfather who remained at home.

Their hands holding, smiling at each other with faint music playing in the background. Wanting to say something, she partially didn't want his parents to overhear, "I won't message you too much. I want you to make a swift recovery."

A smile while squeezing his hand slightly more. Doing some small casual talk until they arrived at the airport. Getting out as his parents said their goodbyes to him before leaving in their car. Heading off with him to his departure area, the others had arrived too, saying their goodbyes.

Before he left, Shinoa's heart ached since she wasn't sure when he'll return, sure the Nationals were in a few months but she was worried it wouldn't be enough time, but she believed he could do it.

"Kuni, wait." She was the only one who could address him with such a nickname, her feet carried while he stared at her, arms wrapped around him tightly while reaching up on her tip toes. Lips pressing to his own, passionately.

The others shocked, looking away as Fuji chuckled, "looks like Tezuka's lucky."

"Captain Tezuka with a girlfriend, I thought she'd be like him." Momoshiro commented, "well senpai always liked Tezuka." Oishi added, the first years confused.

"Senpai?" Horio asked, raising an eyebrow, "she's our senpai. Evans went to Seigaku last year, she was the Captain for the girl's team." Kawamura told them, Sakuno staring at the brunette in awe. Fuji keeping a smile on his face, "yeah, they called her Seigaku's Angel. Rumour had she could fly," though not true, just the way she jumped seemed like she was flying.

"It's magical!" Kikumaru exclaimed happily, "return by the Nationals, okay? If you don't, I won't be happy." Her hand reached out to brush his hair back before taking steps backward, a call for the flight to Kyushu. Watching him head off, while she turned back to the others.

"Make sure you'll win Nationals." A wide smile came on her face, the others agreed. "We will!" Oishi smiled back, while the freshmen had more questions, wanting to know more about their senior's senpai - Tezuka's girlfriend.


End file.
